Nightjar
by AccioEdwardC
Summary: Continuation of "Breaking Dawn", read and you'll see what happens!
1. Chapter 1

Nightjar

Chapter 1

The sun rose too early, the night was too short.

"I love you." Edwards silky voice sounded. He's sweet breath embracing my face. "'love you too." He kissed my cheek and afterwards my mouth. I kissed him back, wanting more, knowing I couldn't get it.

"My love, even though I want to, we can't stay here forever." He said as he pulled away from me. I sighed.

"There's still tonight, you know." He said as he rose from the bed, pulling me with him. "I know." I said, and kissed his hand. Fully dressed we went out of our room, hand-in-hand. We walked into Reneesmes room to find it empty.

"I guess Rosalie picked her up." I said.

"I guess she did." Edward said.

His strong arms were suddenly around my waist.

"Does that mean..?" I said snuggling to his stone chest. "Whatever you decide it means." He said, and kissed my hair. "Well, I decide this." I kissed his throat and made my way up to his mouth. "I can't say I'm sorry with your decision." He said and kissed me back.

Suddenly someone was knocking on the door. I broke the kiss.

"Who is it?" I asked. "Alice. You better come out here! Nessie wants you both. And it's almost twelve o'clock!" She said.

I sighed, and placed a light kissed on my husband's lips.

"We have to go." I said. He took my hand and we opened the door, to find a small angry vampire with spiky black hair.

"Finally!" She said. Edward chuckled. "So little and yet so big a temper."

We arrived to the house in less than ten seconds.

Carlisle and Emmet were sitting on the couch, Emmet watching a baseball game, Carlisle reading.

Rosalie and Esme were sitting on the floor playing with Reneesme.

"Hi! Already back? That sure was fast. You only used… Hm… ten hours, that's a new record!" Emmet said with a big grin on his face.

"Shut up!" I said and punched him lightly.

"Whoa! Don't swear in front of the kids!" He said.

"And _you_ tell_ me_ how to behave in front of kids…" I said, and giggled.

He grinned at me once again and brought his attention back to the game.

"Momma," Reneesmes sweet voice sounded. I walked over to her, and lifted her up. She placed one little hot hand on my chin. "She's hungry," I said.

"Well let's go then…" Edward said.

Reneesme placed a hand on my cheek again, showing me Jake and her hunting together.

"Ask him." I said and placed a kiss on her cheek. Jake had just arrived.

"She wants to go hu-"Rosalie started, but was interrupted by Jake.

"I heard it." He said. "Of course I'll go with you Nessie." Turning his attention to her.

I cringed at the nickname.

"Anyone else?" I asked.

"I'll come, what about you Jazz?" Alice asked.

"No… I think I'll have to pass this time." He said.

"Okay, let's go then." Edward said, and took my hand.

When we came to the outskirt of the forest, Jake phased to the big wolf. The smell wasn't nice, but I was getting used to it.

Edward let Reneesme down and she ran after Jake. I squeezed Edwards hand before letting go of it. I let my senses tell me where to go…

After our hunting, we arrived to the house, finding Leah and Seth chatting with Carlisle. Ever since Jake had imprinted on Reneesme, his pack had been hanging out a lot at our place. Leah felt quite uncomfortable, though she had grown to care about Carlisle.

"Hi guys!" Seth said, and his face lightened up when he saw Jake and Edward.

"Hi." Edward said. "Hanging out with the arch enemies again are we?"

Seth laughed. "Sadly enough."

"What's up?" Jake asked.

"Well… Uh Claire and Quil are getting married." He said.

"How lovely." Esme said, smiling at Seth. "Please tell them congratulations."

"Sure."

I smiled at Seth. Remembering the day Jake told me about imprinting and about how Quil had imprinted on Claire, at that time I thought imprinting was a bit scary. But now I thought of it as… - quite romantic actually… A soul mate.

I looked at Edward. He was my soul mate – no he was more, he was my soul. There was no bigger love than the love between me and my husband. When I looked at him I… I, there wasn't any words for it, and I believed that he felt the same way. I felt a sudden desire to touch him, to hold him, to feel his arms wrapped around me. I looked away, because if I didn't, I might have done what I desired for – and that wasn't such a good idea, because I knew that that would lead to new desires.

Jake walked over to sit next to Leah, with Reneesme in his lap.

It wasn't often you saw them apart.

I saw a glint of sorrow in Seth's eyes as he watched Jake and Reneesme.

Maybe he wanted to imprint to. Maybe he was ready to find someone to spend his life with, someone to live for.

It must've been hard to live with people who all had what he desired.

My gaze met all the people sitting in the room; Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Carlisle, Rosalie, Esme, Jacob, Reneesme, Edward and me…All with such love for each other that it was hard to describe. I thought of how lucky I was. I had all I could ever wish for and more…

"Bella! Earth calling Bella?!" Emmet called.

"What?" I said. "Oh I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, love." Edward said, and took my hand.

"We want you and Edward to play chess! He needs to play a fair game." Emmet said, grinning at me.

"Okay, but I'm sure he'll win anyway. You know my abilities at chess."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So… Jasper and I are visiting Peter and Charlotte." Alice said.

Every member of the Cullen family (plus one of the "Blacks") were sitting in the living room, as any other morning. Alice and Jasper were taking off this afternoon to go visit Peter and Charlotte, who were now staying in Paris.

"Peter found Maria, and he asked me to come." Jasper said. "Well… Actually she wanted to see me…"

I looked at Jasper, thinking of the story that told what caused all those scars. Even though it was a weak human memory, I remembered.

"How long?" Carlisle asked.

"A week," Alice answered, looking quite concerned. I believed that this was the first time she was going to see Maria.

"Don't worry Alice," Jasper said, using his abilities to calm Alice down. "You would see if anything was to happen."

Alice smiled at him.

"Shouldn't you go hunt before travelling?" I asked.

"Well, I hunted this night. But I guess that you were too busy to notice." He said and winked at me.

I narrowed my eyes at him. When were they going to stop?

I thought of how I would be free of all this, if Emmett hadn't coaxed (slash tricked) me to make a new bet, which gave him permission again, if he won – which he did. And now Jasper too! God was I ever going to survive this?

"I really _am_ going to miss you dog…" Alice said, as she was saying goodbye to Jacob. He squeezed her lightly.

"I'll miss you too, bloodsucker." He smiled.

I looked at Reneesme; tears were streaming down her face.

"Don't cry Nessie." Alice said and removed a tear with her thumb. "We're coming back in a week."

"I'll miss you." She said.

"Okay, let's go now, or you'll be late for your flight." I said. I was driving them to the airport.

Using my "after car" and being a Cullen there was no chance that we were actually going to be late, but not liking the thought of being away from Edward I wanted it to get over with.

I hadn't objected when Alice asked me to drive them, as I knew that Edward was longing to get a ride on his new motorcycle with Emmett.

Carlisle had bought two shining new motorbikes for Emmett and Edward (Jasper already had one) and they were still standing untouched in the garage.

"Bye sis," Emmett said, as the last one saying goodbye. "Bye… bro?" Now with a sheepish smile on his face. I placed a kiss on Reneesmes cheek and afterwards one on Edwards delicate lips.

The three of us walked out to the garage, and when I was sitting in the driver's seat, Alice beside me, and Jasper in the backseat, I started the car.

We drove fast through the landscape of the green forests of Forks. Alice was babbling about how she was going to refill every closet in the Cullen's house, with new clothes from the city of fashion when she came home.

Jasper and I were just nodding and mmhm'ing now and then. Though she probably knew that we weren't listening, Alice didn't seem to mind… - maybe she was just talking so much, because she was nervous…

I parked at the parking lot in front of the airport, and walked them to the reception.

"Have a nice trip. And say hello to Peter and Charlotte. I'll miss you two so much!" I said, while hugging Alice tightly.

"We'll miss you too." Jasper said.

I watched them disappearing in the lot of travellers and stewardesses. Then I walked out.

"Hungry…" I heard someone cry faraway. I stopped.

"Hungry…" The sound of the cry was terrifying and sad.

I followed it.

The sound led me to an empty and sinister street.

"Must find..!" The voice sounded again, and I felt goose bumps appearing all over my body.

I rounded a corner to find a person all crept together. But the person sort of… - flickered?

Appearing and disappearing, like a light switched on and off.

"Ohm… Can I help?" I asked, not knowing what to say.

"No… Just… - just go away!" The voice sounded. In such a close distant, the voice now revealed that it was a female.

The girl slowly started to lift her head, and the flickering stopped.

"I can't anymore…" She cried.

"What-"I started. I was now starring into the girls eyes, they were black… - but with a gleam of ruby red.

The girl looked as numb as I felt.

"You're… - you're one of the yellow-eyed." She said with a shaking voice. Her nostrils were now flaring with anger.

"You monster!" She shrieked. I cringed away from her, overwhelmed by her sudden anger. "You killed my cousin! I'll kill you!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

For a second I was just standing there, looking like an oblivious fool with a jaw-drop, but then she threw herself at me – an unprepared me.

Her attack was so sudden that I wasn't able to protect myself, not even with my shield that had never failed.

Suddenly I was lying on the ground feeling her hands tightening around my shoulders. But she was weak, I was stronger than her, so I gathered myself and got over the surprise, and pushed her away with my strength.

My pushing made her fall to the ground, and she was suddenly sobbing – it was pitiful. I stretched my shield out so it protected me only.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Not able to be harsh to the crying girl – vampire – I reached out for her.

She looked at my hand with disgust in her eyes – like I was a bug. She didn't answer my question, so I kept talking to her.

"Who's your cousin?" I asked. "Who're _you_?"

She snuffled, closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm Sara." She simply said, with a shaking voice, about to break into tears.

Her answer didn't help me understand.

Suddenly I felt something vibrating in my pocket. I took my cell, to see that Edward was calling me. I turned off the phone.

I didn't know what to do. I couldn't just bring this girl home with me, this girl who had just attacked me for a reason I didn't know, or a reason I didn't understand. Or could I? She didn't look like danger to me. But again, who was _I_ to judge danger? On the other hand I had been able to push her away; I had been able to figure out that she was fragile and breakable – for a vampire at least.

The phone started vibrating again. Maybe I should answer it? Maybe I should tell Edward about the girl, and ask him to come, to read her mind?

But I didn't. I didn't feel like telling him would help. For some strange reason, I felt like keeping this a secret. So I turned off the phone again.

"You're hungry." I concluded.

I reached out for her again.

"Don't be afraid." I said comforting. "I've never killed anyone."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because I speak the truth. It's your decision whether or not to believe it."

"I don't believe you speak the truth." Her voice was shaking with anger again.

"Okay. Again, it's you decision. But I will give you a warning. Go hunt another place. This is our territory." I said, and walked away from her. I felt her ruby eyes staring at my back.

I went back to the car, and got into it. Then I drove home, leaving the girl alone.

I arrived to the Cullen's garage, to find Edwards silver grey Volvo gone.

"Crap." I said to myself. I banked my hands against the steering wheel. I got my phone. Edward had called me several times. Of course he would go look for me, when I didn't answer the phone.

I was in trouble.

I dialed his phone number, and waited for him to answer it.

"Bella, where are you?" He asked with a worried voice.

"I'm home. Sorry, I left my phone in the car."

"I'm coming home." He said with a monotone voice, and hung up.

I hesitated and got out of the car, and into the house.

"Bella!" I heard Esmes worried voice.

"Sorry I got you all worried." I apologized. "I left my phone in the car."

"Don't be sorry, sweetheart." Esme said, embracing me. "We're only glad you're home and safe."

I smiled at her, as always grateful for her understanding.

I doubted Edward would be as smiling as Esme was now.

Carlisle was sitting in the couch, next to Emmett who had Rosalie in his lap.

"Hey sis." He said, and smiled at me.

"Hey." I said. "I think I'm going to take a shower. See you."

I walked up the stairs, feeling four pair of eyes watching me.

I got into the bathroom, and stripped myself. The water felt nice on my cool skin. For some reason I felt dirty after the girl had attacked me. So I washed myself carefully. Then someone opened the door to the bathroom, and Edward walked in.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." Silence.

"Edward, I'm sorry." I said, as I wrapped a towel around my wet body.

"Don't honey." He said, and kissed my forehead. "Is your bath already finished?"

"Hm… That depends." I said, and wrapped my arms around him.

"I'll join you if you want to." He simply said. I let my towel drop and turned on the water as an answer. He joined me.

At these moments I usually let him read my mind. But this time I didn't.

He didn't ask why, and I was grateful.

_Please review (; _


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello ____ Thanks for the reviews. So this is a new chapter for you to read. Hope you like it. Please review :D_

Chapter 4

One month later

I was watching Edward while he was driving my "after" car.

Now and then he let a hand slide through his honey coloured hair.

Very seldom he let go of my gaze, but only to take my hand and stare at it.

We were driving to Seattle airport, where we would take a flight to Houston and further on to Isle Esme.

Today was a year after our wedding, it was our wedding day. Everything was planned very well by Alice.

Edward and I were going to reunite with Isle Esme, where we also had spent our honey moon a year ago.

Jake was taking care of Reneesme, and he had insisted that she should spend a vacation at his place with Billy.

That had turned into a furious discussion between Rosa and Jake – he won. Reneesme had grown really fast, and at this moment she looked like a five year old girl. A very beautiful, five year old girl.

I was looking into Edwards golden eyes, when we arrived to the airport.

"I can't wait." I said, and brushed fingers at his palm.

"Me neither." He kissed my hand, and held my gaze for a moment.

Then his lips met mine.

His tongue traced my lips, and his hands were in my hair. If I'd still have heartbeat it would've raised, as his lips left mine, and kissed my cheek, my chin, my throat, and my collarbone – he was everywhere.

My lips found his again, and we kissed. But then his lips froze and he pulled himself away from me.

"Edward…" I sighed.

"Bella, sweetheart, we have to go or we'll miss our flight." He said and brushed my cheek with his fingers.

"Right… The flight."

We got out of the car, and Edward got our luggage.

A half hour later, we were sitting in the plane, but my mind was a whole other place. I was remembering the first time Edward touched me, the first time we had kissed, and when I saw him at our wedding day – even though it was weak human memories I had really tried to hold on to the memories with Edward; the precious memories.

I felt Edwards eyes on me, and I turned my gaze at him.

"Bella, let me into you're thoughts. It's killing me, not knowing where they are."

Usually I would've just done it, without hesitating – he noticed it – of course.

"Is something bothering you dear?" He said, and his expression turned worried.

I looked away.

"No… - it's just…" I said, remembering the day at the airport. I decided that I'd better tell him… I didn't want to ruin our wedding day with my stupidity.

"I'm sorry. I've been hiding something, you probably already figured out that I did… - but I'm sorry." I said, and let my shield down. He looked curious.

His faced turned grey, as I thought of what had happened.

He clenched his jaw.

"Someone. Attacked. You."

"Edward. I'm not a weak human anymore. You saw that I was able to protect myself…"

But it didn't help. He continued as I'd said nothing.

"Someone. Accused. You. For. Murder."

"Calm down, Edward." But my words were like air to him.

He was all tensed.

"Edward… It's nothing."

"Bella. You don't know if she'll come back. She didn't believe you!" He calmed down a bit. "You should've answered the phone, and I could've read her mind. I could've seen what she wants. Why didn't you?" He asked me.

"Well… I don't – I actually don't know."

"I don't like this. I don't like this at all." He said, shaking his head.

His face suddenly turned apologetic.

"Bells. I'm sorry I freaked out. I just… - I just… Well you know how I get when someone hurts you."

"Edward Cullen, I know exactly how you get when that happens." I said and placed a light kiss on his lips – it was hard only to do that.


	5. Authors Note

_I just found a mistake in the first chapter. _

_Quil and Claire are not getting married, she's still a little girl. _

_It's Jared and Kim, who are getting married._

_I'll update soon._

_Thanks for the reviews (;_


End file.
